


a helping hand

by justdk



Series: Andreil Week 2019 [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: What's more sexy and summery than watching your boyfriend wash your car? Answer: getting in on the action





	a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Andreil Week 2019, Day 7: “I don’t need your help”

“I don’t need your help,” Neil huffs, straining on his tiptoes, arms stretched as far as possible. His body is pressed flush against the Maserati but he still can’t reach the center of the car’s roof.

Andrew watches with amusement as Neil flails, trying to scrub the top of the car with the soapy sponge in his right hand. Whether he means to or not – and knowing Neil it’s definitely _not_ intentional – he’s putting on a good show. His running shorts are damp and clinging to his ass and thighs, his T-shirt is molded to his torso, soaked from sweat and soap and water. Andrew sits on the front stoop and takes a deep draw from his cigarette, feeling smug. This should teach Neil not to bet against him.

“Son of a bitch,” Neil swears. He’s hopping on one foot now, trying to gain those extra inches needed to complete his task. Instead he keeps hitting his elbow on the roof and slamming his hip against the car door.

Enough is enough. Andrew grinds out his cigarette against the brick and gets to his feet. He can’t have Neil accidentally denting his car or scratching up the paint in the process of washing it.

“Josten.” He comes up behind Neil and grabs his waist. “On three.”

“Wha—?!” Neil gasps in surprise.

“One,” Andrew says, his lips brushing against Neil’s ear, “two, three.”

Andrew lifts Neil easily. Neil yelps but recovers quickly, reaches across the roof and starts scrubbing. Andrew shifts them over a half a foot at a time, making sure that Neil can get to the entire roof. His arms burn but holding Neil up isn’t even close to the difficulty of his typical arm days, and besides, it’s way more enjoyable with Neil’s backside rubbing against his chest with each move that Neil makes.

“Almost done,” Neil grunts. Andrew tilts his head up, taking in Neil’s flushed, sweat-streaked face. Neil’s face is very red, the blush extending to the back of his neck. It could be from the summer sun but Andrew thinks it’s more than that.

“Hey Neil,” Andrew asks, “yes or no?”

Neil sighs in exasperation. “ _Now_ you ask.” He scrubs with extra force at a spot on the roof. “What?”

Andrew can’t keep the grin out of his voice. “You know what.”

“Right now? Seriously?” Neil looks over his shoulder at him, his blue eyes snapping with attitude. “We’re right out here in the front yard, Andrew.”

“I just want to give you a kiss,” Andrew says innocently.

Neil studies him with narrowed eyes and then nods. “Yes, alright. Give me one second I’m almost—” He sucks in a breath and then lets out a helpless laugh. “Oh, you asshole.”

Andrew smiles, his lips against the exposed skin of Neil’s lower back, right above the waistband of his shorts. He holds Neil tighter and nuzzles against him until Neil’s squirming.

“Okay, okay,” Neil says breathlessly, “I’m done, Andrew. Top of car, washed. You can put me down now.”

Andrew lowers Neil slowly and kisses the back of his neck as soon as it’s within reach. Neil shivers and turns in Andrew’s arms, his soapy hands pressing against Andrew’s chest. Andrew’s heart races and he leans in, tilting his head for a kiss. Neil meets him halfway, his mouth hot and open beneath Andrew’s.

It’s the perfect moment: Neil sandwiched between him and the Maserati, wet and hot and matching Andrew’s intensity kiss for kiss. Neil shifts against him and Andrew has to swallow his groan, or maybe Neil swallows it for him.

Andrew’s lips move from Neil’s mouth to his jaw, then trail slowly down his neck, tasting the salt on his skin and breathing in Neil’s warm scent.

“Andrew…” Neil’s voice is low and raspy. Andrew’s fingers slide over Neil’s slick, damp skin, pushing his shirt up. Neil’s fingernails scrap over his chest and it’s so good—

A blast of cold water hits Andrew’s back and he swears, loud and filthy. Neil jolts in his arms and then starts giggling helplessly. Andrew whips around and finds Aaron standing with the hose in one hand, a beer in the other. He’s trying to scowl but it keeps slipping into an evil smile.

“Have you no shame,” Aaron intones, spraying Andrew again with the hose. Neil snorts.

“Aaron.” Andrew glares at his brother, his brain calculating the best way to get revenge but Neil’s way ahead of him.

Before Aaron can react Neil lobs the dirty, soapy sponge, heavy with water, at him. It hits Aaron’s face and falls to the driveway. Neil whoops in triumph and holds his hands up for a high five. Andrew smacks his palms against Neil’s.

“You guys suck,” Aaron complains, his words muffled as he wipes off his face with his shirt.

“You started it,” Neil calls back in a singsong voice.

Aaron drops the front of his shirt and points two fingers at his eyes and then stabs them towards Andrew and Neil. “You just declared war, Josten. Andrew.”

“Ohhhhh,” Neil taunts.

“Prank war?” Andrew asks. It’s been ages since they’ve had a prank war. Wymack had ended the last one with the threat of house arrest _and_ a marathon.

“Prank war,” Aaron agrees. His expression is grim. “You have no idea what you’ve just unleashed,” he says to Neil.

“Oh Aaron,” Neil says, “I think you’re the one who should be afraid.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “You should finish washing the car, Josten, before the soap dries on the paint. And as a penalty for starting the war you have to wax the car, too.”

Neil gapes at him and Aaron smiles nastily before walking back inside. Andrew smirks and stretches, hands going behind his head. Washing _and_ a wax job. His day just got even better.

Neil sees his expression and flips him off. “I hate you,” he grumbles, bending over to grab the sponge off the ground.

“Aww, Neil,” Andrew teases, “that’s my line.”

He gets two middle fingers in answer, as well as a brief glimpse of Neil’s tongue.

“I’m expecting a very nice reward for all my hard work,” Neil tells him, bending over again to soak the sponge in a bucket of water.

“I have some things in mind,” Andrew says with mock seriousness. “You know, I could give you a hand, help you out. Many hands make light work and all that.”

Neil laughs under his breath and looks up at Andrew, his wet hair falling into his eyes. “Oh yeah?”

Andrew nods. “The sooner we’re done, the sooner you get your reward. And the sooner we can plot our prank campaign.”

Neil pretends to consider it for a moment and then extends his hand towards Andrew, beckoning with a crooked finger. “C’mon, then.” His slow smile makes Andrew’s entire body tingle.

Somehow Neil cons him into doing all the hard work but Andrew doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Neil height and I can confirm that washing the top of the car is a Struggle
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
